


brand choi

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [33]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: minho's got an early morning question to ask & he's rounded up commes des & garcon to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellotweetygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/gifts).



“open your eyes.”

“no.”

“kibum.”

“minho i speak three languages & in all of them i am emphatically denying your request.”

“kibum.”  

kibum threw the covers back, already ranting about “needing sleep” & “fucking taemin not knowing how to read a clock”, stopped in his rant mid-sentence by the sight in front of him.

minho sat with commes des & garçons on either of him, little banners hanging from all three necks.  kibum burst out laughing, clutching his chest with one hand & slapping the mattress with the other, an action that the trio sitting in front of him misinterpreted as an invitation to join him.  a grunt & a gasp were lost in the shuffle of two dogs & a boyfriend climbing into the bed: sloppy kisses from all three were accepted on his cheeks.

“do you deny this request as well or do you accept the challenge?”

“why is everything a sports analogy for you?”

“well in this case because i couldn’t come up with a fashion one.”

“’will you be my spokesmodel?’  i’ve been awake for three minutes, choi.  up your game.”  kibum snorted as minho’s gaze got serious, the actor in him taking control but with that little flicker of the childish grin that he’d fallen in love with nearly a decade ago.

“kim kibum.  singer, dancer, actor, fashion icon.”  minho remained stoic as kibum punched him on the arm.  “will you be my spokesmodel?”

“so we’ll be ‘brand choi’?”  

“we can be.  it’s a good brand.”

“why not ‘brand kim’?”

“do you want me to be the spokesmodel?”  kibum eyed minho from head to torso, just a little bit lower, & back up with a filthy smile that made his almost-fiancé laugh.

“that’s not a bad idea.  do a little walk for me.  show me what you got.”  he waved minho away & giggled as the other’s long legs took him up & down the tiny bedroom, little flashes of skin when he lifted his shirt or pulled at his collar.  

collapsing again on the bed, holding up the banner that still hung from his neck & pointing to the ones one the dogs that’d fallen asleep, he murmured the question again.

“yes, you overgrown toad.  yes, i’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompts: minkey, "open your eyes".


End file.
